Jade Diaries
by darkangelwolf18
Summary: The gang takes a trip to Mystic Falls and start to uncover mysteries about the town and a couple of their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: K so I'm watching Vampire Diaries and this is what popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Vampire Diaries nor do I own their sexy characters**

Chapter 1

We were all sitting at the lunch table hanging out. Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Rex, Cat, and I. We were at our school Hollywood Arts. I'm Jadelyn West. Jade for short and I swear to God if you tell anyone my real name I will kill you. Anyway it was kind of awkward because Beck and I broke up a couple of days ago. Save the sob story I really don't give a shit. It was getting old for both of us.

"So I spent the night at Tori's house last night. It was sooo much fun!" Cat was saying in her bubbly way. I wasn't really paying attention. I was to busy watching Tori. She looked tired and I guess that makes sense because having Cat spend the night at your house isn't really the best thing. I wonder what they did. Cat better not have touched her! I clinch my fist as I think about it. Yeah yeah I like Vega. I know it surprised me to but hey the heart wants what the heart wants and the heart wants one sexy Tori Vega.

"Jade? Are you ok?" Tori said waving her hand in front of my face. Everyone was staring at me and I realized I had zoned out while staring at her beautiful brown eyes and that tantalizing tan neck that I could just…Snap out of it Jade! "Yeah fine why?" Everyone stared at me like I was some alien. "What?" I yell sounding more like myself. "You've been staring at Tori the entire time." Beck said. I stared at him. The way he said it, he knew.

"Maybe I was noting how hideous her face looked." I smirk as I get up and walk off school campus. "Jade!" Someone calls after me. I stop in my tracks. I know its Tori. "What?" I turn around to face her.

She stops and looks scared. Good. "What was that about back there?" She asks. The questions. God the questions. She always has them and she always has to be by me ever second of the day, why?

"I know your hiding something Jade and I want to know what." she says but the bell rings and that's my excuse not to tell her a thing.

"We should get to class. Come on, Vega!" I say as I walk to Sikowitz classroom.

I walk into class with Vega following behind me. Damn she's persistent. I sit down next to Cat because I can tell she wants to talk. "What do you want?" I ask in a low whisper so only she can hear.

"You've been acting like a bigger gank then usual. You need a break." Cat says equally as low.

"And where my little puppy do you suppose we go?" I ask looking at her. Before she can answer Sikowitz bounces into class.

"I have a surprise for my favorite students everyone else can leave. Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jade, and Rex stay!" Sikowitz says and everyone else leaves.

"So what's this surprise?" Tori asks as everyone leans in eagerly. Seeing the look on Cats face fills me with dread.

"We are going to be spending a week of historical investigation in Mystic Falls, Virginia!" Sikowitz exclaims as Cat yells with joy and I groan. This can't be happening! I am so not going back to that damn place.

"I'm not going." I say and Cat's face falls.

"You don't have a choice. This is a grade." Sikowitz says.

"Why Mystic Falls? I've never even heard of it.' Andre said.

"Because my naïve little Andre Mystic Falls is the centre of many vampire movies. Also center stage for Civil War movie plots. There is a lot of history and your assignment this week will be to uncover it and each come up with a scene to portray this historical event and turn your individual scenes into a play that you will perform at the end of the week." Sikowitz declared.

"You mean in front of the whole school?" Beck asked.

"No in front of the whole town of Mystic Falls!" Sikowitz yelled. I groaned.

"Jade why don't you want to go? This could be fun." Robbie asked.

"Yeah Jade. You could go and just relax a bit." Tori put in.

"Maybe I don't want to relax Vega. God!" I spun on Cat. "You planted this thought in Sikowitz head didn't you!" I yell at her.

She seems like she's on the edge of tears but I don't care I'm to pissed. How could she do this. There of all places! "You need to be able to relax." she said softly.

"So in order for me to relax you pick the worst place possible." I say with a sarcastic laugh.

"Jade! What is so wrong about this town?" Tori asks perplexed.

"It's our home town and Jade hates it!" Cat says in a small voice.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. I have a lot planned for this story so please review and tell me if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Mystic Falls, Virginia. A town of nothing and everything. I hate it! I hate being back here and I hate the feeling that comes with being back here. We walk up to the Lockwood house and I gag. I can't believe this is where we have to stay! Cat is on the left side of me and Tori is to my right. I've become extremely quite but I can't help it. This place haunts me. I remember the first time I came here for the founders ball. The night everything changed. Sikowitz knocks on the door and Cat takes my hand and squeezes it to reassure me. A boy about 6'3" with short black hair opens the door and allows us in.

"My name is Tyler Lockwood. My home is your home while you are here. You may pick any room you want on the second floor. My room is on the first floor. The town is pretty simple. The library is next to the town hall and the favorite place to eat is The Grill. Now if you excuses me I have to go." And with that he leaves.

I laugh and everyone looks at me. "What is it?" Cat asks.

"The Lockwood's never change do they?" I ask her as I head upstairs to find a room that doesn't smell like dog.

A few hours later

We were in the library researching for our acting assignment. It was pretty boring and everyone was getting hungry. We had been there for longer than we had expected.

"Hey guys, its getting pretty late." Robbie says.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry." Andre says stretching and I roll my eyes. He always has food on the brain.

"We just ate Andre." Tori says as she looks at her watch and gasps. "Holy crap its 8:00!" she exclaims. Gee she's bright. I could have told everyone that but then that wouldn't have been any fun. I was silent as we walked out of the library with Cat beside me. She hasn't left my side scence we got here and I don't blaim her.

"Why don't we go to the grill?" Beck asks and everyone nods and grunts their agreement.

We walk in and sit at one of the open tables near the bar and I freeze as I see a familier head of jet black hair and a devilish smile. Great just what I needed. Apparently Cat saw someone else she knew because she squealed and jumped up from the table practically knocking Robbie into one of the waiters.

"Stephen!" She said as she ran and jumped onto none other than Stephen Salvitore! He hadn't aged a day since the last time I saw him. He still had the same chocolate brown hair and that simple smile. I sank down into my seat wishing I had some sunglasses or a hood or something to hide myself.

"Cat? Cat Valentine?" He asked shocked as he took a step back and looked at her.

"Yeah." She said as she giggled and looked up at him with that cute little puppy dog face switching from foot to foot.

"How…" He looked confused.

"Me and Jade are here with some friends for school." Cat said happily and I groaned.

Tori and Beck looked at me with worry on their faces and Stephen looked in my direction recognizing me immediately.

"Jade?" He said as he and Cat came over.

"Hi Stephen." I say awkwardly in a small voice that isn't me at all. Well not the me that I've been since being at Hollywood Arts.

"Your supposed to be dead but your not!….How?" He says and everyone stares at me in shock and I swear if there wasn't a table between us I would have killed Stephen right then and there!

**A/N: Yeah so it's been awhile since I updated so yeah. I haven't gotten as many reveiws on this as my other story but oh well I guess in time. A special shout out to yaycamileteyay: I probably wouldn't have updated this if it weren't for you! **


End file.
